Many types of communication networks exist and span a vast number of technologies and protocols. For example, some networks may involve analog signals while other networks involve digital signals. Networks may be based on different transmission media, such as electrical signals and electromagnetic waves. Example networks may include, but are not limited to, computer networks, public switched telephone networks (PSTN), packet switched networks, radio networks, television networks, etc.
Networks can be monitored for myriad reasons. The monitoring of networks may involve assessments regarding the design, deployment, operation, testing, optimization, or maintenance of the networks. Network monitoring devices, which are often used by technicians, can facilitate the monitoring of networks. Conventional network monitoring devices are equipped to analyze numerous technologies and protocols implemented within networks or components within the networks.